


Love Me Again

by kyonggiee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyonggiee/pseuds/kyonggiee
Summary: After a year of their divorced, finally Chanyeol and Baekhyun met and they're sang their heart out."Tell me you love again...""Come back to me again..."
Relationships: Break Up - Relationship, Make Up - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Love Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction.

"Fuck, Chanyeol! Bed, bed.."

Baekhyun was moaning and groaning as Chanyeol sucked his right nipple. They are in the hallway when Chanyeol stripped his tshirt and started kissing him. 

God! He's too aggressive.

"Chan-ah!" He ached as the taller bit his tit.

"I miss you." Chanyeol said licking his nipple. "I miss you so much." And it's up to his neck.

They hardly walked properly so Chanyeol decided to lift him up. He encirled his thighs onto the taller's body. Chanyeol continued sucking his neck, leaving a hickey on it.

Fuck! He's hungry too. He missed Chanyeol so much. He have been wanting this. 

He missed the taller's touches, kisses, sweetness, and of course his body. No one can't even replace him. No one!

With mouth agape and head backward, he started to grind into the taller's member as it's poking him.

"Fuck, Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol hissed and pressed him to it's clothed hard shaft. 

"Keys, Baekhyun."

\----

"You're so fucking tight." Chanyeol hissed as he keep pounding.

And fortunately, they ended up in bed. They're both drunk with each body. With each other desire and lust.

The taller keep pounding and Baekhyun clutched his hand on the bed sheet as the taller hitting his prostate. 

Fuck! He's too big. Chanyeol is too big for him. And the latter pound his little hole roughly and faster from behind. 

Yes, Chanyeol take him mercilessly. It's been a year. Their body should be reacquainted.

"Ah!" 

Too much pleasure makes Baekhyun cry.

He's not yet recovered from the hard thrust, Chanyeol pulled his hand enable his back to meet the taller's wet shoulder. His former husband nibble his earlobe that sent shiver to his body. And the other hand was firmly hold his waist and then, Chanyeol fastened his pace. In more animalistic way.

"Chanyeol.." he moaned, nonstop.

"Yes, sweetheart. Moaned it." Baekhyun feel it. He feel that Chanyeol's cock was getting deeper and bigger in every thrust. "Moaned, my name, baby. Fuck! You're so delectable! Hmm."

The smaller tilted his head to meet Chanyeol's lips and the taller never disappoint him as their tongue dance with rhythm. 

The kiss was very passionate, warm and deep enable for Baekhyun to feel his release soon enough.

"Hmm." The smaller moaned as Chanyeol touched his neglected member.

The former break the kiss and encircled his strong arm onto his husband's waist and fucked the other half rough and rapid. 

"Fuck!" He hissed because of the intensity.

Baekhyun keep on moaning his name as the latter felt his own release. Chanyeol rolled over and place the smaller into his top. Not even pulled out his hard member.

"Dance, baby." He commanded that the smaller obeyed. 

Chanyeol closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as he goes deeper inside Baekhyun's hole. 

"Fucking good." He erotically said.

**Author's Note:**

> Huhuhu. Don't judge me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. Kekeke. Thank you for reading ❣
> 
> PS: This was my first work here in ao3.


End file.
